


They Only Knew Once

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: Apink, B.A.P, Secret (Korea Band), TRCNG (Band)
Genre: And I have Himchan take care of them and he is also a Kim, Angst, But this story is focused on Daehyun, Family, Friendship, I never realised Jisung and Kangmin had the Kim surname, Some Romance, Tragedy, What a funny coincidence, platonic DaeJae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: It all started with a car crash that fatal Wednesday. Jung Daehyun was lucky to survive. Surrounded by the love and support of his friends and girlfriend, he knew he could recover fast. Until tomorrow came and nobody remembers. And the pain would only repeat itself week after week.He always remembers, but they won't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally an entry for the "Can You Feel It?" contest at Asian Fanfics, run by members DGNA_Forever and Starvix. Only reason I could not enter it was due to the fact you were only allowed to choose a main group for your story from the list twice, and I wasn't fast enough as evidently B.A.P had already been claimed twice haha. It wasn't ticked off when I submited, but someone must've beat me to it. They still let me use the prompt I selected though, I just can't compete with it, that was cool of them. I mainly entered because I loved this prompt so much, I had to use it! The prompt is; You're cursed every Wednesday to endure a tragedy, but on Thursday no one remembers. EDIT: As one entry withdrew, I was able to enter this in that contest.

_‘It’s hot…’_

The temperature was high as smoke engulfed Daehyun’s lungs. His head was throbbing, and he felt like he could hardly breathe as he choked on the smoke.

His hair and face were drenched in sweat, so much so he could feel beads of it dripping off his cheeks.

Where was he? What was happening?

These thoughts plagued his mind as he tried to assess the situation.

His vision was currently a little blurred, and he felt incredibly dizzy. The faint sound of sirens could be heard in the distance, as well as many panicked screams.

The windshield before him was completely shattered, and glass was strewn beneath him.

_‘Wait…’_

He immediately gasped when he realized where he was and what was happening.

He was still buckled in, hanging up-side-down from the driver’s side of his car. The windows were all blown out, and smoke was pouring from his vehicle. He appeared to remain in one piece and could still feel his body from head to toe, but several places were in sheer pain.

His arms got scraped by shards of glass and were bleeding, surely some of his bones had been broken or muscles pulled. It was hard to stay awake, his eyes felt heavy and the world around him was going dark.

“H-Help me…” he coughed.

His eyes shifted to see a pair of feet crunching on the broken glass that lay on the road outside.

“Help me…”

His voice was hoarse and barely audible. His throat was so dry, it was difficult to even swallow his own saliva. But he had to try. He had to let the people outside know he was still alive.

Mustering all of his strength, despite knowing the risk of smoke inhalation, Daehyun in took a large breath and choked out as loud as he could. “HEY!!!”

From then on, the loud _bang_ of some tool could be heard pounding on the driver side door. Everything was becoming nothing but a blur and the sounds around him faded into nothing. The last thing he saw was the door being stripped away before finally passing out…

* * *

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

A steady, electronic rhythm that matched his own heartbeat.

_Kssh. Kssh. Kssh._

A mechanical, but airy noise that matched his breathing.

The air was filled with the smell of disinfectant, and he heard a voice, but couldn’t make out a word. Everything sounded like distant echoes, all melding together.

His eyes slowly opened to a white ceiling, with an even brighter white light illuminating from it. He squinted, as it stung his eyes.

“....Daehyun…. Daehyun?!”

A female voice.

It sounded so familiar to him.

Too achy to move his body, he simply rolled his head slightly to the right to see where the voice was coming from.

His lips parted slightly, softly uttering her name. “Naeun…”

“Haaaaa…!”

The girl threw her arms around Daehyun, crying. He did his best to position himself to sit up a bit, removing his oxygen max. “Naeun…” he repeated.

She looked up at him, tears streaming from her face. “Thank God you’re alive!”

“What happened exactly?” Daehyun was aware he was in a car wreck, but how it happened escapes him.

“You somehow got trapped in a collision.” she told him. “The accident wasn’t your fault. There were two oncoming vehicles from different sides, and you happened to be in between. One came from the back, and another the side. You were flipped over.”

Daehyun put his hand on his forehead. That was a lot to take in. How did I survive that? He thought.

“Where were you going anyway? You missed our date.” Naeun crossed her arms with a mock pout.

“I what?”

“Hey, don’t play dumb with me!” she playfully pushed him on the shoulder, but he winced a bit. “Oh, sorry! I’m sorry…”

He just laughed it off, holding his shoulder. “It’s fine, it’s fine…”

What was he doing anyway? He remembered needing to urgently buy something…

_Oh, no._

He suddenly panicked. “Were they able to get everything out of my car?!”

Naeun shook her head solemnly. “They needed to get you out… the car caught fire shortly after…”

Daehyun sighed heavily, burying his head in his hands. It’s not like he couldn’t get her another one, but he saved so much for it.

Son Naeun was his girlfriend. They’ve known each other since high school. Daehyun wanted to make this day special by surprising her with a little black box.

Knowing something was troubling him, Naeun gently placed her hand on his back, keeping in mind his injuries were still very sensitive. “The most important thing is that you’re _alive.”_

He smiled warmly hearing that, nodding his head at her. “Yeah.”

Oh well, he could always buy her another ring. It’ll take some time to save up, especially with the hideous hospital bills he was not looking forward to seeing…

“Don’t worry, we’ll take care of it.”

Wait… did someone just read his mind?!

Sharply turning his head the other direction, standing in the door frame was none other than Kim Himchan. He was not only a long time older friend, but someone he used to work under at his company before getting a different job.

“Hyoseong’s already sorting the papers, so you can’t reject it.” Himchan smirked.

“Heh, bastard…” Daehyun smiled at him. “Any idea how long they’re keeping me here?”

He shrugged as he waltzed in, approaching the other side of his bed. “It depends. Apparently, your injuries aren’t as serious as they thought.”

“At least I have all my limbs…” his voice cracked saying that, remembering how severely parched his throat was. He noticed there was a cup of water with a straw by his bedside, so he immediately downed that, ignoring the straw.

Once Daehyun was done quenching his thirst, Himchan leaned close and whispered something in his ear. “This was found on your person.”

Daehyun could feel a small, velvety box slipped into the palm of his hand. His eyes widened and his entire being was washed over with relief.

Naeun found his reaction strange. “What’s going on?”

“Huh? O-Oh, nothing!” Daehyun quickly hid the little box under his blanket so she wouldn’t see.  

Naeun frowned, eyeing the both of them. “You two seem suspicious…”

“I’m not. He is.” Himchan ruffled up Daehyun’s hair, causing him to raise his voice in annoyance. Himchan didn’t care, it was amusing. “I need to get back now. It’s about time to pick up Jisung and Kangmin from school.”

“How’s that working out for you, by the way? I mean taking them in.” Naeun asked.

He smiled warmly. “Hyoseong is really enjoying it. She likes to mother them, even though there’s only a 10-11 year difference between us and them.”

Naeun giggled. “Ever thought about having children of your own?”

“What do you think I’m nagged about everyday?”

Both Naeun and Daehyun laughed at that comment.

“Haa, I totally get that though. I want to be a mother too~” Naeun said.

“Hey, maybe you’ll get the chance soon.” Daehyun told her.

She eyed him suspiciously. “What do you mean?”

“Well, um…” he realized he just slipped and had no idea how to cover it up.

Although Himchan was curious how’d he pull himself out of that one, he simply smiled and said he’d come by to visit him tomorrow.

* * *

 

Somehow Daehyun managed to distract Naeun from his comment earlier. He wanted to pop the question at a more convenient time. She stayed an extra hour before she had to leave too.

“I’ll come by in the morning.” she promised.

“I’d like that.” he smiled.

The two shared a quick kiss before she grabbed her purse and exited the room.

Sighing, now he was bored with no one to talk to. Of course, the nurses would occasionally check up on him to make sure he wasn’t dead, but other than that it was pretty boring.

He noticed his phone was on his bedside table. “Wait, didn’t I lose everything in my car...?”

Puzzled, he picked it up. It didn’t seem damaged.

“Oh, wait…” Now he remembered. He’d accidentally left it with Naeun the day before. She called his landline last night from his phone to let him know it was safe. She must’ve brought it over.

Scrolling through his list of contacts, he highlighted a very special name: Yoo Youngjae. He was his best friend, someone he was nearly inseparable with. They’d always joke that they should’ve been born brothers. Recently, he moved to Japan to work under a game development company there. However, these past 3 months, he’s been unable to get in contact with him.

Daehyun was diligent, though. He knew he was probably busy, but this was concerning. The first few months, they would call and text each other like crazy. So why the silence all of a sudden?

Dialing his number, Daehyun put the phone to his ear. Of course, it went straight to voicemail. That was fine, this allowed him to say all he needed to say.

“Youngjae! You won’t believe what happened to me. I’m in the hospital. I got rammed from different sides of my car, so I was flipped. It sucks ‘cause now I have to use public transportation.

So, umm… I’m finally going to ask her… Naeun. It’s funny, out of everything, the ring I purchased survived the wreckage with me. Maybe it’s a sign… yeah, that sounded stupid. Anyway, I’ll let you know the plans. You have to come, of course.”

He paused a moment.

“… I hope you’re doing alright in Japan. Please give me a message sometime. You’re probably just busy, but you know my mind thinks up crazy things.”

Pressing his thumb on the _end_ key, Daehyun lay back with a sigh, holding the phone in his hand limply as he stared at the ceiling.

“He’s alright, too.” he said to himself. “If I’m still here, there’s no way he isn’t.”

Feeling fatigue kick in, his eyes slowly closed, and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of chatter could faintly be heard by Daehyun’s ears as he slowly came to. He felt too fatigued to try and listen in, though. His eyes remained shut, but he caught this odd sentence…

“He isn’t supposed to be here. Send in Doctor Lee.”

What?

Managing to force his eyes opened, Daehyun awoke that morning to an empty room. Maybe all he heard was just a dream?

He swiped his phone from the tray table at his bedside, quickly checking for any notifications.

Nothing.

He sighed in disappointment, but figured it’s too early for Youngjae to have time to reply.

Lying back with his bed set upright, he allowed his mind to just wander off into random thought. He was already dreading his stay here, but at least Naeun will be over soon.

“What the…!”

Those words caught Daehyun’s attention. He turned his head to see a doctor standing there.

“Oh, morning Doctor. No one has sent in breakfast yet and it’s already 9 a.m. My girlfriend will have a fit if she finds out I haven’t eaten anything.” Daehyun told him.

The doctor said nothing, looking puzzled and confused. “Where did you come from?”

“Huh?” he adjusted himself in his bed, still feeling the aches and stings of his bruises and cuts. “What do you mean? I was admitted yesterday.”

Holding a clipboard in hand, the doctor cautiously entered the room, prepared to ask some questions. Clearing his throat, he began. “Name, please.”

“Jung Daehyun.”

“Reason for admittance?”

“Car accident.”

“Assigned doctor?”

“Nnn… Lee-something, I can’t remember.”

The doctor quickly took down some notes, but his expression remained puzzled and confused. He analysed all of Daehyun’s current hook-ups, as well as took note of the amount of bandages he had on. Obviously, he didn’t break in here and hooked himself up. It was all done too precise and professional.

“Jung Daehyun, I have no idea what happened, but we do not have you on record.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“I’m expecting my patient to be transferred to this room, which was empty. I have no idea how you got here, but—“

“Empty?” Daehyun was in a state of disbelief. “There must be an error. I was admitted yesterday, in fact I don’t even remember coming here myself because I was unconscious.”

“There is no evidence of you ever coming here.”

“That’s stupid… even if there is a filing mistake, wouldn’t your CCTVs have footage of me coming in here?”

“I already checked. I thought the nurses were just playing with me when they said someone was in here.”

… what was that?

Daehyun began to laugh nervously. “No way, that can’t be possible. How did I get here then? I was admitted yesterday. My girlfriend was with me. And Himchan—“

That’s right… Himchan, he thought. “Kim Himchan told me he was taking care of my medical coverage. His wife, Jun Hyoseong, was already in the process of filling out all the paperwork!”

“There is no file whatsoever with your name. I’m sorry. You have to be discharged.”

Okay, this was messed up.

“Aren’t I not in the best shape to be released though?” he questioned.

Sighing, the doctor took a pair of crutches and handed it to him. “This is all I can do. But you really have to leave. My patient will be here any minute.”

He wasn’t kidding. This wasn’t a joke. Daehyun was being kicked out of the hospital.

After being unhooked from all his attachments, Daehyun took the only two possessions he had in that room and used the crutches to assist with being able to walk. It seemed none of his bones actually broke, but he pulled some muscles and even twisted his ankle.

“This is just cruel…” he muttered to himself. “All because of a stupid technical error.”

Since the doctor didn’t even give him enough time to change out of his patient gown, he had to do so in one of the nearby bathrooms. What a pain…

* * *

 

Naeun was in her apartment when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Answering it, she was shocked. “Ah! Daehyun, what happened?!”

“They kicked me out…” he told her, struggling through the doorframe and trying to kick off his shoes.

“Let me help you.” Naeun crouched down and took off Daehyun’s shoes for him.

“Thanks…” he set his crutches aside and hopped over to the sofa so he could sit down. He laid back in a comfortable position, head looking upward and his arm over his eyes.

Naeun was worried. She slowly took a few steps forward, concerned over the situation. “How’d this happen?”

“The stupid doctor said I wasn’t on record.” he replied. “I was admitted yesterday, how could everyone in that hospital forget I was there?”

Naeun gasped. “You were in the hospital?!”

Daehyun moaned. “Naeun, please… I’m not in the mood for teasing right now.”

“I’m not teasing you, I really want to know what happened! Why were you in the hospital?”

His eyes shot wide opened and he sat straight up, looking at her. “Nauen… don’t you remember? I was in a car accident.”

By Naeun’s expression alone, he knew. “You really don’t remember… do you?”

She bit her lip, not knowing how to respond.

“Naeun, you came by to see me. You promised to see me in the morning. You were getting ready to see me, right?”

Her eyes turned away, avoiding eye contact. “I’m sorry, I… don’t know what you’re talking about. You were fine yesterday.”

What was going on here? First that bastard doctor, and now his own girlfriend? If this was a joke, it was a pretty tasteless one.

The silence made things awkward, so Naeun quickly tried changing the subject. “Have you had breakfast yet?”

He shook his head.

“Ah, that explains a lot.” she went to the kitchen, slightly laughing as she went through the cupboards. “Whenever you’re starving, you get all weird. Is leftovers OK?”

“Nauen…”

“Huh?”

“What’s today?”

“It’s Thursday. Why?”

“Oh… okay.” Daehyun was disappointed.

So this wasn’t some sort of time warp. Not that such a thing was possible, but it was a lot more logical than everybody just forgetting. Then again, the fact that he’s still injured from the incident immediately threw that theory out the window anyway. 

“Here.” Naeun brought him a steaming bowl. “It’s kimchi flavored soup. It’s not much, but you need something in your stomach.”

He just nodded with a blank expression, eating it mechanically as he remained in deep thought.

Naeun took a seat next to him, eyeing his injuries. He had bandages wrapped around his arms, something tightly wrapped around his ankle, and IV plasters to cover up where there had been intravenous. She could tell by how he struggled that he was probably in a lot of pain. There’s no doubt something terrible indeed happened. So what was going on then?

“You said you were in a car accident?”

He nodded, quickly swallowing his food so he could add. “Yeah. Flipped over. Two cars collided into me, according to you.”

She sighed. Honestly, she had no idea what he was talking about. Daehyun knew this, and it was starting to get on his nerves. “Could you help me to my apartment?”

“Eh?” she was surprised.

“If everything’s was a crazy dream, I should have my car back.” That thought caused him to smirk a little manically. “That thing was completely totaled; I can’t afford to buy another one. Maybe this is a good thing.”

Naeun was getting worried about him, but decided to play along for now. “Okay. Let’s take the bus. Is that fine?”

He smiled at her. “Yeah.”

She helped him get back into his shoes and linked arms with him to help keep him steady.

As they sat on the bus, Daehyun remained distant in his thoughts. Naeun knew he was probably overthinking the, so she prompted conversation to try and get his mind off things. “So uh, have you been able to speak to Youngjae?”

That resulted in Daehyun exhaling a melancholy sigh, shaking his head. Maybe that was not the best subject to bring up.

Before she could steer him to a better direction, they had already arrived at their stop. She took his hand and helped him safely get out of the bus without tripping as they proceeded to his apartment complex.

Of course, his car was nowhere to be found.

“M-Maybe it was stolen!” Naeun suggested.

“I wish it was…” Daehyun said, devastated.  

**Author's Note:**

> \- I chose Naeun as the girlfriend since it was one of the contest hosts' OTPs. I love stories with Apink and B.A.P playing romantic pairs anyway~  
> \- I literally had no idea Jisung and Kangmin from TRCNG have the Kim surname. I know it's a common one in Korea, but it's just funny since out of all the members I picked to be the ones Himchan takes in, they are also Kims. Haha.  
> \- I love platonic DaeJae and there isn't enough stories revolving around the two as best friends. I am here to fix that, lol.


End file.
